


Get Laid Pronto

by RedValkyrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And He Knows It, Beautiful Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship, They don't get together, Unrequited Lust, no actual underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedValkyrie/pseuds/RedValkyrie
Summary: It started as an awkward crush. In which a teacher has a steamy fantasy about his new student.





	Get Laid Pronto

It started as an awkward crush. He was the kind of kid who didn’t belong anywhere but on the screen and on posters. James watched as every head in the classroom turned to openly stare at the new kid as he sauntered to his seat ten minutes after class began.

He hadn’t bothered bringing his books, and if that wasn’t descriptive of the rest of his time at White Springs High School, then James didn’t know what was. James had to kick himself to keep from being too flustered as he asked the kid to introduce himself, but it was hard because Dean Winchester never missed a chance to show off.

And so James was subjected to the torture of watching the kid own the floor for five minutes, introducing himself and blatantly flirting with everyone of the female persuasion. He thought it would be easier because he was now standing behind the kid and could no longer see his distractingly plump lips or adorable freckles, but now he had to make sure none of the students saw him ogling the kids perfect firm ass.

So yeah, he was a bit preoccupied when he came home that day, but he told himself it was just a sign that he was pent up. He hadn’t gotten laid since Roger left.

Like all frustrated, single adults he proceeded to take a shower and jack off. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking himself gently to full hardness. Various male actors and models paraded behind his closed eyelids as he tried to think of something other than Roger, funny, sexy Roger who had found someone else after three years together.

He made an imaginary partner, sprawled on his bed. Long, tanned legs were spread as the young man palmed a straining cock. James imagined his hands on his faceless partner’s thighs, pushing them apart and revealing a puckered, pink hole. Whoever he was imagining was a virgin, gasping beautifully as James pushed a single lubed finger inside him, his burning insides clenching the finger as James pushed it in joint by joint.

The boy’s, because he was a boy, back arched in pleasure. He was putty in James’s hands, mewling at every touch. This was a kid inexperienced in the pleasures of his own body, impatiently trying to work himself to orgasm through the endless teasing.

James was leaning on the shower wall now, his legs shaky as he desperately pumped himself. In his fantasies he was kissing the boy, nibbling on a wonderfully plump lip and feeling the gasp as he slipped another finger into that tight heat. The boy was humping his hip, desperate for more blessed friction.

James ran a hand through spiky blonde hair, shushing his pleading moans. Slowly, oh so slowly he trailed his tongue down a toned stomach, feeling developing muscle that would soon be sculpted into defined washboard abs. He placed a kiss on the boy’s belly button just as he crooked his two fingers, rubbing mercilessly at his prostate and relishing the way every muscle in his abdomen went taunt beneath his lips. The boy was losing motor control, his hand falling off his leaking cock, his legs trembling. He’d stopped cursing a while ago, and the sounds that came out of his mouth was mostly needy nonsense.

James was only able to place his voice at the words “fuck, mister Harrison!” as James wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. He looked up to meet Dean Winchester’s mossy green eyes. His freckles were accentuated on his flushed face and trailed down his whole body, almost disappearing on his most tan spots.

The kid was a mess. All that cocky bravado he had displayed in the classroom had melted away under the ministrations of a more experienced lover. James took all of him in his mouth, sucking hard and refusing to break eye contact. He willed the boy to give up control, to drop the tough guy act and let himself be fucked senseless. It worked. The last bit of tension evaporated. James could now add a third finger to his assault on the boy’s prostate. Every rub was sending a jolt of electricity through the pliant body beneath him. James felt the boy’s balls fill up. The broken mewling was increasing in pitch, and he knew the kid was close. He pulled his mouth off and stroked him to completion.

The kid’s mouth fell open into an o, but no sound came out as he orgasmed. He went boneless as James stroked him through it, hot white ropes of cum covering his chest and even splattering on his chiseled jaw.

James came into his fist in the shower. The force of it caused his knees to buckle, and he found himself sitting in the tub beneath, heaving for breath.

Dean was a minor: perhaps not in every state, but definitely in this one. But even so, he was his student. There was an inherent power imbalance between them. Even thinking about the boy this way was enough to get him fired, and with good reason. People who slobbered over their own students were disgusting and should get fired.

 

He was proud to say he stayed professional over the next few weeks, keeping his gaze from straying to the beautiful young man on the back row. Dean had trouble staying with a girl for any amount of time, it seemed. Molly Jensen came to class in tears after finding the elusive bad boy she thought she had tamed in a janitor's closet with Lana Prewett.

It wasn’t stalking: anyone could see the pattern. Dean ensnared the good girls, enjoying their affections until they began talking about more permanent attachment, and then he was gone by the next break. The students talked, calling him a heartbreaker and a slut, because they didn’t know what the teachers knew.

James had seen Dean’s record. The kid moved around constantly, never having been to less than three schools each year at any point since preschool.

He was lonely, but he couldn’t lay down roots that would have to be cut when he left. To James it seemed like he drew the line at meeting the parents.

Pitying the boy didn’t help drive away the fog of lust that had descended upon James. If anything his fantasies became more elaborate and emotionally charged. Comforting the boy became important, hugging his slender shoulders close during sitting intercourse, taking advantage of their size difference to hold him.

James felt an urge to make the boy feel loved and protected and understood, and that was problematic in so many ways. He was white knighting, dreaming about solving the kid’s problems because it would give him a kick to have the boy cling to him gratefully. But whatever problems the boy was having at home, sex was the last thing that was going to fix them. He needed to stop pretending to know Dean Winchester.

James was no idiot. Robert had left him because he had nothing to offer in a relationship, so he projected a character he could help upon an attractive student. It was unhealthy and unfair, to both himself and to Dean.

 

Finally, one day Dean dropped by the office after school and informed the receptionist that he and his brother were being pulled out of school, moving out of state. James had been there to pick up some copies, and overheard the short exchange.

He had been avoiding Dean as much as possible, but it felt wrong to watch him go without saying goodbye. He caught up to the boy in a hallway not too far away from the front door.

“Dean.” The boy turned around. James was very aware that this was the first time he was alone with Dean, and he was even more breathtaking up close. “I just wanted to wish you good luck at your next school.” Dean looked surprised at that, then nodded.

“Thank you sir. Good luck with the search.” James frowned.

“Search?” Dean fixed him with a pointed look.

“I know when someone is making ‘fuck me’ eyes at me. You really need to get laid, sir.” James felt like he was back in middle school when he had tripped and fallen on his face right in front of Jason Perry from the swimming team.

“Sorry.” Was all he could say. Dean shrugged.

“I’m glad you didn’t make a move. It wouldn’t be the first time. I don’t really mind being jack-off material, as long as people keep their hands and creepy comments to themselves. But seriously, you need to get laid pronto. And do it outside the school.”

“Okay.” Was all he could say. Dean looked at him for a while, observing how James was frozen to the spot.

James was fairly certain he was back in his fantasies when Dean leaned in, standing on his toes to get all the way up and kiss James on the lips. It was short and sweet, and James’s head span when he realized those lips were even softer than he had imagined.

“For good luck” Dean explained as he straightened his bag over his shoulder. “I hope we both find what we’re looking for.”

James didn’t stare at his ass as Dean walked away. He struggled to commit the image to his memory, the young man walking out of his life forever, drifting from place to place searching for something that might not even exist.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy.


End file.
